Never really meant it
by zany.dancing
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get in one of there fight but something is different this time let's see Kagome leaves for 10 years!Miroku Dead!and Sango has a kid!I edited it also!
1. She always comes back

IceQueen-Hiya this is my first Inuyasha story so it may not be all that good  
  
Disclaimer-I do not know Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 1 Meaning full words  
  
"SIT BOY" could be heard all the way though the forest  
  
yes inuyasha and Kagome were having yet another fight about kagome going back to her time and Miroku,sango and shippo were by a tree trying not to get in the way they didn't want to mess with a mad Inyasha and Kagome  
  
"Stupid Wench" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"For the last time my name is not wench its KAGOME KA-GO-ME"Screamed Kagome"I don't care WENCH your not going back to your time yet"yelled Inuyasha right back"I'm never going to Pass if I don't study" said kagome whoses voice hurt now from all the yelling  
  
"Thats your fault for breaking the jewel"Yelled Inuyasha"Maybe it is my fault but your luckey I here to help you look for them" screamed Kagome"Listen Wench the only reason your here is to be a shard dectector nothing else"yelled Inuyasha"I HATE you and don't think I"ll ever come back"Screamed Kagome as she ran back to the well with tears coming down her face  
  
Sango and Miroku and Shippo were shocked no matter how much they insulted and fought they never said they Hated each other  
  
"Kagome" screamed the small fox demon as he was about to run after her but Inuyasha stoped him and said"Feh She'll come back,she always does"  
  
Kagome POV  
  
I entered the house and yelled "MOM SOTA, GRANDPA then a note said  
  
"Kagome I went shopping with sota and grandpa went to viest an old friend who is in town for a while.Well be back soon  
  
Hugs and Kisses   
  
Mom"  
  
I went up to my room and laid on my bed  
  
I'm all I to Inuyasha is a shard dectecor and a recamaction of Kikyo who is her replacement that all i am to him and thats all I'll ever be to him,I'm never going back and why be should put my life on hold for him and I'll probbely just in the way of him and kikyo they bought still love each other so why even try I got to get away from him,ok enoght thinking about him.I went down stair to watch tv and I heard some body at the door ,must be the mail man and I got and got the mail,Its see here mom,mom,Grandpa and ME?!?!Its from my school o know there probbely want to know why I haven't been school that much ,damnit Inuyasha thanks alot I'll probbely Failed and have to stay in the same grade I opened the letter it said  
  
Dear, Ms Higourashi  
  
We are pleased to inform you that.........  
  
IceQueen-sorry such a short chapter but if you like it please review and if you don't like it please give ways to make it better. 


	2. They hate me

IceQueen-ok heres chapter 2 and the Disclamier

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha

Last chapter

Its from my school oh know there probably want to know why I haven't been school that much ,damnit Inuyasha thanks alot I'll probably Fail and have to stay in the same grade. I opened the letter it said

Dear, Ms Higourashi

We are pleased to inform you that...

Chapter 2

Dear,Ms Higourashi

We are pleased to inform you that because of your resent adsentce, you will not fail the year but before your adsents you were an A student and you managed to keep to a B even when you missed more than half the year,The school bored has decided to relocate you to Newyork in USA,don't worry about the cost because the school board is paying for everything,you'll be staying in an apartment with a room mate, newyork has great doctors to help you with your illness,if your interested please call 555-8431 to set a meeting apointment

From,

Lisa Tuner

I can't believe it a got a chance to go Newyork,But Inuyasha...

Its not that he wants me around or anything but still I feel I'm abandoning him some how but this is such a great oppertunity er...

What to do?

End of Kagomes POV

3 days later

Kagome jumped out of the well

"weres everyone" muttered Kagome

She walked alittle ways into the woods and saw sango,miroko and shippo,she was just about to come out way.

"Its been much better seen that Kagome left,I mean who the hell does she think she is.She broke the jewel so she should fix it instead of studying!"said Shippo

Kagome thought she heard wrong. Shippo would never say something like that

"I know Inuyasha was not hard enough on her"said Sango

"The only reason I didn't suck in my Kazza is because she can see jewel shards"said Miroko

"I hate her, she is such a Bitch thinking she's all that" said Sango

"I hate her too"said Miroko and Shippo

Kagome have tears streaming down her face and Sango saw and said"Kagome" the then Kagome dashed off back to the well on her she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo in each other's arms then they stopped hugging and looked in each other's eyes and kikyo asked

Kikyo - Inuyasha, does that reincarnation of mine mean more to you than me?

Inuyasha - Ok Kikyo let's get this straight I love you and only you, she means nothing to me at all.

Kikyo - Inuyasha..

Kikyo kissed Inuyasha on the lips passionately, Inuyasha didn't fight it at all.

Kikyo - Let me join you on your quest to kill Naraku and collect the jewel shards. So you can get rid of that girl Kagome because I can see the jewels shards too.

Inuyasha - Of course Kikyo and you and I can be together after we kill Naraku

Inuyasha smelled Kagome's tears and saw her.

Inuyasha - Kagome! Wait!

Kagome - SIT BOY!

Kagome ran to the well in tear's then jumped in.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled.

From the trees Naraku smiled at what he had done.

IceQueen-ok sorry about such a short chapter but I have exams tomorrow so R and R


	3. Tears bring me back

IceQueen - Here's a new chapter.

Disclaimer -I don't own Inuyasha for if I did, I would be a genius, which I am not.

'Thoughts' / "Talking"

Chapter 3

Last chapter

Kikyo - Inuyasha, does that reincarnation of mine mean more to you than me?

Inuyasha - Ok Kikyo let's get this straight I love you and only you, she means nothing to me at all.

Kikyo - Inuyasha..

Kikyo kissed Inuyasha on the lips passionately, Inuyasha didn't fight it at all.

Kikyo - Let me join you on your quest to kill Naraku and collect the jewel shards. So you can get rid of that girl Kagome because I can see the jewels shards too.

Inuyasha - Of course Kikyo and you and I can be together after we kill Naraku

Inuyasha smelled Kagome's tears and saw her.

Inuyasha - Kagome! Wait!

Kagome - SIT BOY!

Kagome ran to the well in tear's then jumped in.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled.

From the trees Naraku smiled at what he had done.

8 years later

"Attention all passengers, Please remain seat while the Aircraft comes to a complete stop. It's a sunny day in Tokyo, Japan the temperature ranging from 18-23 degree's. Thank-you for flying AirPan."

A 23 year old, ebony haired, blue eyed woman got out of the plane which just landed in Tokyo, Japan. It's been 8 years since she'd been here. She got some time off from her school in New York City, USA. So she decided to give her family a surprise visit. As she stepped up the shrine steps, she couldn't believe she did it every day 8 years ago. When she reached the top she saw a middle aged woman who looked to be in her 40-50s, she was sweeping the shrine. "Excuse me" said the ebony haired woman as she tapped on the woman's shoulder. "Yes?" said the elderly woman as turn around "Do you know where I can find Mrs. Higurashi?" The ebony haired woman asked "Yes, that's me." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling. 'She doesn't know who I am, perfect!' "Can I please speak with you and your family? Asked the blue-eyed woman.

"Sure, is anything wrong?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, worried.

"No, but I'd like to tell you this altogether" said the blue eyed woman.

So Mrs. Higurashi got her youngest child Souta who was now 18 and her father who was very old but still as stubborn as ever.

"Ok that's everyone, what did you want to tell us Ms. ummm, sorry but I never got your name" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Can we hurry this up? I have band practice." said Souta impatiently.

"Souta" Mrs. Higurashi scowled

"What I'm about to tell you is about your daughter Kagome" said the 23 year old woman.

Everybody perked up at Kagome's name.

"She's not hurt is she!" cried Souta.

"No.. but she's.." Everybody leaned in

"HERE!" said the 23 year old blue eyed women "WHERE" shouted Souta

"Souta don't be stupid" said Kagome aka the ebony haired, blue eyed woman.

"Kagome is that really you!" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she took her only daughter into embrace for the first time in 10 years.

"Yes Mama, I'm back" said Kagome hugged her mother tightly

"Kagome you are a woman now, as such you take the responsibility of.." started Grandpa.

"Grandpa, don't start." said Kagome, annoyed.

"I missed you." said Grandpa

"I missed you too." said Kagome as she hugged him.

"Kagome, how's the last ten years been? Have you finished your doctor's degree, yet?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

Everyone was now in the Higurashi living room drinking tea and yes Souta canceled his band practice.

"Well" Kagome started off "I'm done my emergency degree and I have about another three years to finish my family degree."

"That's my granddaughter the doctor" Said Grandpa happily.

"Wow, seven years of Medical School" commented Souta.

"So Souta what are you planning to do with your life?" asked Kagome.

"Actually I was thinking about going into Math" said Souta embarrassed.

"Wow who would have thought Math and you!" Said Kagome

"Sweetie are you staying here tonight?" Said Mrs. Higurashi.

"That was the plan, but if my room changed I could stay in a hotel" Said Kagome.

"No, we couldn't bear to change your room, please stay here tonight honey" asked Mrs. Higurashi "Yeah Sis, like old time's" Said Souta

"Sure" said Kagome softly.

"Kagome" asked Grandpa slowly "Are you still in your Miko training?"

Kagome turned emotionless for a moment and put on a fake smile and said slowly and a little coldly "No I given it up, I'll be right back I have to go the bathroom" Said Kagome sadly as she walked toward the bathroom.

"Thanks Grandpa, you how Kagome can be! I still think the reason she even took the scholarship was because of _him._" said Souta

Kagome POV

I walked into the bathroom and closed and locked the door and look hard into the mirror. '_What's wrong with me? Why am I so... after 8 years_' . I took out half the Shikon Jewel which always carried around my neck on an unbreakable chain which I bought in America because I feared I would lose something so important. "_Inuyasha I tried so hard to forget you but I can'.t_"

The Next Morning

Out of Kagome POV

Kagome woke up around 9:30 the next morning and when she came downstairs everyone was at the table talking. "So you're finally awake, I thought we had to just have to look at this breakfast." Said Souta.

"Oh and what time did you wake up?" Replied Kagome.

"Earlier than you!" countered Souta and then stuck out his tongue.

"Stop fighting, kids." Said Mrs. Higurashi wearily.

"Kids will be kids." Said Grandpa after he took a sip of tea.

"Hello, does anyone notice I'm 23?" asked Kagome quizzically

"I'm 18 ya know" Commented Souta.

"You're both still five in my eyes" said Grandpa laughing

"I agree" Mrs. Higurashi said as she smiled.

To her, having Kagome back was better than winning millions of dollars. Kagome had this talent of making everyone feel better and spreading sunshine.

The family enjoyed their breakfast happily. After breakfast Kagome went her room to get changed. Her cloths of choice were dark blue jeans with a little bit of a flare, grayish blue sneakers and a plain white t-shirt which she colored dyed blue by herself in America. As for accessories: part of the Shikon Jewel of course.

"Mama I'm going out!" Kagome yelled into the kitchen.

"Ok Sweetie, have fun!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled back.

Kagome POV

As I made my way to the stairs leading down to the streets of Tokyo, I pasted the well house. That well house held an emotional connection for me. Without the well inside I would have never met _Inuyasha_. Should I love that well house or hate it with passion because of that? I didn't even realize it till it happened, Somehow I ended up inside the well house. I still to this today don't know what possessed me to go toward the well and why I didn't just leave, why I still had the will too. I slowly graced my hand over the top of the long sealed well.

Out of Kagome's POV

"This stupid well is what took me the Feudal era and ruined my life." Kagome choked out, she tried to stop the tears from coming but she couldn't hold them back and soon the wood and ward that kept the well sealed were soaked thoroughly. Suddenly the well house started to shake and a forceful gust of wind came from the bottom the well and broke throw the wood and wards and because of the rough shaking. Kagome fell in to the deep, empty well. Keep in mind the Shikon jewel was still around her neck, which almost guaranteed Kagome was headed for the feudal era she once knew.

While Kagome fell though the well, a snake demon grabbed her, its claws felt like razors on her bare arms. The part of the jewel made a wave of power, knocking the snake demon off her and giving her a chance to escape. She scurried up the vines, but another demon grabbed her from behind by the arms in the air. This demon's hold was so tight it drew blood. The demon landed on the ground, still holding Kagome in its claws tightly. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by 25 demons at least.

"Give us the shard of the Shikon Jewel, girl!" Spat out a gruesome frog demon.

"Never!" Kagome screamed, she would never hand over the jewel to some demon.

"Then we shall have to kill you in the process of taking it!" said a bear demon that was just about to slam into Kagome breaking most of her bones but before he even touched Kagome a sword took off his head. But this wasn't just any sword… this was the Tessaiga.

'That must mean' Kagome thought rapidly, she looked up and there standing only a few steps away was a slivered haired hanyou who looked ready to kill.

IceQueen - Wow! It's been so long since I updated, what can I say? I'm lazy. Oh well anyway please R and R.


End file.
